Jason is Red X
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Jason is having a really bad day!  It only gets worse when the Teen Titans show up and he's not in any condition to giv ethem the fight they are asking for.
1. Chapter 1

Today was just not his day, actually more like this just wasn't his month, maybe his whole life was really one big shit fest. He'd been working for months with some serious sleaze balls, and had finally got an appointment with the head boss of the drug-dealer in the city, but before he could take the bastard down, some bastard tried to blood the place up, and Jason was lucky to have been throw out the window of a secant story building secants before the secant bomb went off. Sure it hurt like hell, and he definitely had at least one broke rib, but he was alive. That's when said bastard, who had set the bombs up came out from under one of the side buildings after the fireworks had already died down. He feels his temperature rise, because what the hell is the Clown doing in Jump city.

Jason slips on his mask, not really caring that it's not the one he normally wears these days, and heads towards the clown. That's when his day started going really downhill, because the clown is a crazy bastard, but he's not even a trained fighter. Jason's so angry, he hates this stupid clown, that he's not as careful, and between two punches the Clown somehow managed to pull a knife and stabbed Jason with it. Jason ignores the pain and brings his fist down on the hand holding the hilt of the blade, and he hears the bones break. He holds the knife in place as he backs away, because it's still imbedded in him, which is good cause the secant it comes out, he's going to probably bleed out.

He stumbles a bit, and even though he just broke the bastards hand, he laughs, that maniacal laugh and said, "Oh, you're so much fun. I got 'a say, you where my favorite birdie. I had so much fun killing you!"

Jason can feel his fist clench and his teeth grind, but he's already loosing a lot of blood. Screw playing fair, Jason decided and threw a dozen shirakens at the joker, and while the Joker attempted to dodge Jason dived into a side building and grabbed several holsters, keeping one hand on the knife so it didn't move, Jason pulled out the gun with his other hand. When he came back out the Joke had one long gash on his cheek, and he laughed when Jason pointed his gun at him and said, "Birdie… or should I call you kitty, because cat's have nine lives!"

That maniacal laugh was all Jason needed to pull the trigger, and after the bang, the Joker went down Hard. Jason winced as he bent down and checked the Joker's pulse, the bastard was still alive, although he probably wouldn't be laughing when the doctors pulled out the bird shot. With a practiced move he handcuffed the jokers still form to a light-pull before heading up to the rooftops. He had only made it a few rooftops over when his vision started going hazy. He dropped the gun and his belt to the ground and kicked it under the overhang from the other roof, he was about ready to drop under it to when a familiar voice called out, "Red X!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Okay, so this is not a new chapter. I know this is sucky but I've been having complaints about 'errors' and 'mistakes' in my story, and people requested I get a Beta Reader, so I looked into it and DnDtAS went over and edited this story, and this is what came out of it... IDk I know that it's probably better this way, and their are a-lot of editing, but some of the changes just don't sit well with me... IDK, I just felt that Jason is a very rude and abrasive person, and I felt it came acrossed better in my first draft... IDK, maybe let me know which one you like better, and if people like this version better I'll continue to have DnDtAS Beta Read the next part (I'm almost done with the secant part!)! _

Today was just not Jason's day; it wasn't even his month. He'd been working for months with the scum of the streets He finally got an 'in' with the city drug dealer's top man- but before he could take the bastard down, someone came to clean up; Jason was lucky to have been throw out the window of a second story building moments before the next bomb went off. Sure, it hurt like hell; he nursed at least one broken rib, but he was out of harm's way….or so he felt. That's when said bastard, who set up the bombs, arose from atenement after the fireworks had already died down. His blood now boils as he asks himself, _What the hell is the Clown doing in Jump City?_

Jason indifferently slips on his mask and heads for the clown. That's when his day started going really downhill; the clown's sheer insanity and unpredictability alone make him a formidable foe. Jason's fury engulfed him and between two punches, the mad clown managed to pull a knife, stabbing Jason. Jasonslams his fist on the hand holding the blade's hilt breaking the clown's bones. He he backs away holding the knife in place.

He stumbles a bit, and even though he just broke the bastard's hand, he laughs that maniacal laugh and says , "Oh, you're so much fun. I got 'a say, you where my favorite birdie. I had so much fun killing you!"

Jason fist clenches and his teeth grind for more action, but he's already losing a lot of blood. _Screwplayingfair_, Jason decided. He flung a dozen shuriken at the dodging Joker. As the clown to flee Jason he dived into a side building grabbing several holsters, keeping one hand on the knife so it didn't move, Jason pulled out the gun with his other hand. When Jason resurfaced, the Joker had one long gash on his cheek.

"Birdie… or should I call you kitty, because cats have nine lives!"

TheJokershrieked,meetingJason'sgunpoint withacackle.

That maniacal laugh was all Jason needed to pull the trigger, and after the bang, the Joker went down Hard. Jason winced as he bent down to check the Joker's pulse. Sure enough, the bastard was still alive, although he probably wouldn't be laughing when the doctors pulled out the bird shot. With a practiced move he handcuffed the Joker's still form to a light-pole before heading up to the rooftops. He had only made it a few rooftops over when his vision started blurring. He dropped the gun and his belt to the ground and kicked it under the adjacent overhang; he readied his descent when a familiar voice called out "Red X!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 2**

_Author's note: Okay, for reference I'm switching tenses! Don't leave me comments complaining I switched tenses half way through! Also, I'm working on getting a Beta Reader and editing my stuff so please don't leave nasty comments with all of my 'mistakes', because If I get one more review that's three pages worth of meanness I will F***ing lose it! It might not seem like it but I do have a life, I have a job, I go to school and about once a week or so I go out partying with friends, all this fan-fiction stuff is when I have spare time between all that, or when I can't sleep, so the fact that people find it necessary to be totally Bastards to me because my stuff isn't prefect is blowing my mind! I still appreciate reviews, but if you can't at least say something nice before you say something mean, then Forget you! If it bothers you that much that you feel its necessary to be that mean, then don't read it! For those of you who aren't leaving me mean comments, THANK YOU! Also I could use some nice reviews to even things out, anyway I hope you ENJOY: _

Shit, he forgot about the kids. He turned his head, and sure enough behind him was the Teen Titans. They are all ready for a fight with Red X, because of course that was the mask he had grabbed, oh how he wished he had grabbed his regular mask, because he wasn't wearing the suit that went with the mask, and without the suit he was more Jason than Red X.

Jason did a quick glance around, but his options were slim to none. At this point he had only a few minutes before he lost consciousness, unless...

Jason dug into one of his many pockets and pulled out a syringe, he can vaguely hear Robin yell something, but they are still a little ways off and the blood loss is really doing crazy stuff to his senses. It doesn't matter anyway, because quick as lightning he jams the needle into his thigh and before his muscles can even tense he slams down the lever, and the experimental drug enters his system.

He had been working on this drug for a long time, he hadn't actually tested this particular mixture of chemicals on a human before, but he had caught several drug cartels selling drugs with one or two of these chemicals and had used a very nice (Stolen) Computer with a chemistry program designed to make chemists obsolete. He had tested the drug on some of the stray cats that where already dying anyway, and after a few tries had come up with this formula. The last cat he had used it on had been minutes from death, it had gotten in a fight with a bigger cat, and Jason had been certain he would have to bury the cat that night. He had hooked the cat up to a few monitors before injecting him with a small amount of the chemical. Within an hour the cat was healthy as a horse, its wounds had healed and by the next day the cat was looking healthier. That had been a few months ago, and Jason had tested the drug on a few other animals, the results were much the same, except for one case where the animals heart stopped beating before the drugs could start to work.

He had been hoping to test it some more in controlled environments with animals as the test subject, but right now he was going to die. Even with the knife still in, staunching some of the blood flow, he was still leaving behind a trail of blood. His hoodie and the side of his pants where already soaked, he could even feel the cooling liquid dripping into his socks and onto the slates under his feet. He took one breath, and then it was like a fire was lit in his body, starting from the injection sight. Jason Jerked and as he fell to his knees he dislodged the knife.

He could vaguely hear voices, but the pain was spreading, and the blood pouring from his stomach was captivating. He can feel the burn as the liquid spreads through his body, but it's not moving fast enough, because he's already starting to fade, his heart is starting to slow down, not having enough blood to continue to beat in a normal fashion. He's just beginning to think it was all useless and he's going to die anyway, when the burning sensation reaches his chest.

Suddenly he kind of feels like he's drank several bottles of tequila and taken a few pain killers at the same time. His heads pounding, his body is screaming in pain, but he can't feel a thing. He's looks down at his belly, and laughs. The bloody gash from the knife is healing, right before his eyes the wound is closing, and he knows it hurts but he can't feel anything. He feels a snap, and he hadn't even realized he had broke his finger when he was thrown out of the building, but now he watches as his body literally fixes itself. His rib twinges as it too heals, but he can't feel anything!


End file.
